Visiteurs du Passé
by Kisa-kun
Summary: *LA SUITE DE HOPE* Pendant une sortie scolaire à Capsule Corp, Gohan et Videl se retrouvent accidentellement coincés dans le futur de Trunks pour quelques temps. Apprendre que leurs homologues respectifs sont jeunes mariés et avec des enfants en plus ne les enchante vraiment pas. Et pourtant, les choses évoluent étonnamment vite quand une nouvelle menace fait son apparition...
1. Arrivée Dans le Future

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée Dans le Future**

Videl n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son Gohan, le premier de la classe, était en train de discuter avec Bulma Brief, la femme la plus riche et la plus intelligente du monde, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Et c'était probablement ce qu'ils étaient. Elle n'arrivait à y croire, et pourtant…

Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Et comment ils se connaissaient. Alors elle marcha vers eux, avec l'intention d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Excusez-moi, mais comment vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, je connais Gohan depuis qu'il est tout petit. » répondit Bulma. « Je suis d'ailleurs sa marraine. Son père et moi nous connaissions depuis notre adolescence. »

Bien, c'était au moins une question de répondu. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question mais fut interrompue par la scientifique.

« Tu dois être Videl. Gohan nous parle tout le temps de toi. »

Le demi Saïya-jin rougit furieusement, alors qu'elle leva un sourcil. _Il lui a parlé de moi ?_ pensa-t-elle.

« Bon, et si tu allais me chercher le nouveau model de robot dans mon labo pour que je le montre à tes camarades ? » demanda Bulma. « Tu peux l'accompagner Videl si tu veux. »

Ses joues revenant doucement à leur couleur normal, Gohan hocha la tête, se mettant en route vers le labo de Bulma, ne regardant pas si Videl le suivait ou pas.

« Hé, attends moi ! » fit la jeune fille, courant après lui. Gohan s'arrêta de marcher et attendit qu'elle soit à son niveau pour continuer sa route vers le labo de Bulma.

« Alors, » commença Videl. « Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dis que tu connaissais Bulma Brief ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as jamais demandé. Et puis je ne pensais pas que c'était important. »

« Tu es ami avec la femme la plus riche et la plus intelligente du monde, et tu penses que ce n'est pas important ? » fit Videl, incrédule.

Gohan haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte en métal. « On est arrivé. » dit-il. Il composa alors le code pour ouvrir la porte sécurisée du laboratoire, et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« Tu connais même le code d'accès pour entrer dans son labo ? » fit la jeune brune, stupéfaite.

« Il m'arrive d'aider Bulma dans ses inventions, donc elle m'a donné le code. » expliqua Gohan.

Ils entrèrent dans le labo. Il y avait toute sorte d'inventions, certaines encore incomplètes. Alors que Gohan se mit à chercher la capsule qui contenait le nouveau model de robot, Videl remarqua une grosse machine dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'elle. Elle était vraiment immense. Curieuse, elle monta dessus, ouvrant le capot, et s'installa dedans.

Gohan, remarquant que Videl ne l'aidait pas à chercher la capsule, la chercha des yeux. Il la vit dans la machine à voyager dans le temps de Bulma, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Videl, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » s'écria-t-il.

« Relax, je fais rien de mal. Je veux juste voir à quoi ça marche. » répondit calmement Videl.

« Ne touches pas aux boutons ! »

Trop tard, elle avait appuyé sur un gros bouton rouge, et la machine se mit à vibrer. Gohan eut juste le temps de monter dans la machine, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

--

La machine à voyager dans le temps réapparut dans une forêt, au milieu d'arbre et de verdure.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes nous ? » demanda Videl. « C'est quoi cette machine ? »

Gohan soupira. « C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, Videl, et d'après la date qu'il y a inscrit sur ce cadran, on est dix ans dans le future. »

« Dix ans dans le future ? C'est génial ! Je me demande ce que je suis devenue ! » dit-elle, descendant de la machine.

« Videl, on doit retourner dans notre temps ! »

« Oh ça va, on va juste faire un petit tour, après on pourra renter. »

Gohan soupira encore, puis descendit de la machine lui aussi, la remettant dans sa capsule. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait plus assez d'énergie pour le voyage du retour. Videl sortit alors son Jet Copter, et monta dedans.

« Tu viens ? » fit-elle. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que je suis devenue, pas toi ? »

« Ouais ouais… » fit Gohan, montant dans le Jet à son tour.

Videl fit décoller son Jet Copter, et ils se dirigèrent vers la ville.

« Allons à Capsule Corp d'abord, il faut recharger la machine à voyager dans le temps. » dit Gohan.

« Okay. » fit Videl, changeant de direction.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination, et descendirent du Jet, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du dôme géant. Gohan sonna. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Trunks de dix neuf ans. Celui-ci sourit largement en les voyant.

« Gohan, Videl ! Vous êtes déjà de retour de votre lune de miel ? »

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent grand leurs yeux quand ils entendirent cela, une seule pensée traversant leurs esprit : _Lune de miel ?! Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?? _

Trunks remarqua alors que Gohan avait l'air différent. D'abord, il n'avait pas de cicatrice, il était légèrement plus petit, avait l'air moins musclé, et avait une coiffure différente. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait du Gohan du passé, celui qui avait vaincu Cell.

« Oh, désolé, je vous ai pris pour les Gohan et Videl de mon temps. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Co-Comment tu connais Videl ? » demanda nerveusement Gohan, redoutant la réponse.

« Oh, le Gohan de ce temps s'est marié avec elle, et ils ont deux enfants. » répondit Trunks sans réfléchir.

C'en était trop pour le pauvre Gohan. Ses yeux roulèrent et il s'évanouit. Videl n'était pas loin de l'imiter, mais elle sut se contenir. Elle tourna alors son attention sur Trunks.

« C'est une blague, j'espère ? Tu veux dire que je me suis marié avec ce type, et qu'en plus je lui ai fais deux gosses ?! C'est une plaisanterie ! Il ne sait même pas se battre ! Comment j'aurais pu épouser un mec moins fort que moi ?! »

Une expression confuse apparut sur le visage de Trunks, alors que Gohan commençait à reprendre conscience. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que Gohan sait se battre. C'est même l'être le plus fort du monde, peut être même de l'univers. »

Gohan ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur alors que Trunks venait de révéler une partie de son secret à Videl.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'homme le plus fort du monde, c'est mon père ! » assura Videl.

« Evidemment que c'est ton père, Videl. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. » dit précipitamment Gohan, puis il se mit à rire nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Trunks regarda bizarrement Gohan. « Tu ne lui as encore rien dis ? Pourtant il va bien falloir, vous allez vous marier et… »

« On ne va PAS se marier !! » le coupèrent Gohan et Videl d'une même voix, les joues écarlates.

Trunks haussa les épaules. « Si vous le dites. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? »

« Videl nous a accidentellement amené ici avec la machine à voyager dans le temps de ta mère, et on n'a pas assez d'énergie pour faire le voyage du retour. » expliqua Gohan.

« Comment ça JE nous ai amené ici ?! » dit furieusement Videl.

« Oui, toi. Dois-je te rappeler _qui_ a touché aux boutons ? »

Videl lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais ne démentit pas.

Gohan soupira. « Bon, Trunks, on peut voir ta mère ? »

_A suivre…_


	2. Rencontre Avec les Futures Enfants

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre Avec les Futures Enfants**

Trunks marchait dans les couloirs interminables de Capsule Corp accompagné de Gohan et Videl. Celle-ci, curieuse, engagea la conversation.

« Dis-moi, Trunks, où sont les Gohan et Videl de ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils sont en lune de miel depuis à peu près une semaine. Ils devraient revenir dans quelques jours. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me suis mariée avec lui… » dit Videl, montrant Gohan avec son pouce.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » fit Gohan, l'air vexé.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire, tu nous vois tous les deux, ensemble ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Gohan y réfléchit quelques instants. « Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« On est arrivé. » informa Trunks. Il ouvrit la porte du salon. Bulma était assise par terre, jouant avec le petit Gohan Junior. Elle tourna la tête vers eux quand ils entrèrent, et sourit en les voyant.

« Gohan, Videl ! Déjà de retour de votre lune de miel ? »

Les deux adolescents rougirent, tandis que Trunks expliquait la situation à sa mère :

« Maman, il ne s'agit pas des Gohan et Videl que l'on connaît. Ceux-ci viennent du passé où j'ai été il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Oh, alors tu es le Trunks qui nous a prévenu de l'arrivée des jinzouningens. » réalisa Gohan. « Je croyais qu'on était juste dans le future, pas dans ce future alternatif. »

« Jinzouningens ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Videl, les bras croisés.

« C'est une longue histoire… » dit Gohan.

« Alors vous venez du passé. » dit Bulma, se levant en portant Gohan Junior dans ses bras.

« Euh… Bulma, qui est cet enfant ? » demanda nerveusement Gohan.

« Papa !! » s'écria l'enfant en question, tendant les bras comme s'il essayait de l'atteindre.

« Je crois que ça répond à ma question… » marmonna-t-il.

« Je vous présente Gohan Junior, votre fils dans le future. » dit Trunks.

« Trunks ! Tu pourrais empêcher sa naissance ! » gronda sa mère.

« Ben… Je leur ai déjà dis qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient des enfants, de toute façon. »

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! Et s'il ne naissait jamais, maintenant ? »

« Je… n'y avais pas réfléchis… » dit Trunks, se sentant coupable. Ce serait vraiment dommage si Pan et Gohan Junior ne naissaient jamais dans leur temps, ils étaient si adorables.

Videl remarqua alors la queue de singe du petit garçon, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Voyant que ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, elle tira sur la manche de Gohan, attirant son attention.

« Euh… Gohan ? Pourquoi ce garçon a une queue de singe ? »

« Quoi, tu ne l'as encore rien dis ? » demanda Bulma. « Pourtant, vous sortez ensemble, non ? »

« NON !! » s'écrièrent Gohan et Videl simultanément, les joues en feu.

« Ah bon… Et bien j'espère qu'on n'a pas gâché vos chances d'être ensemble… Quoique j'en doute, Gohan et Videl sont si amoureux. »

Les joues des deux adolescents bruns devinrent encore plus rouge, mais Videl se rappela que Gohan ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

« Alors, Gohan ? » fit-elle. « Pourquoi ce garçon a-t-il une queue de singe ? »

« Et bien… » fit Gohan, commençant à transpirer. « C'est… héréditaire. »

« Mais tu n'en as pas, toi. » fit remarquer Videl.

« J'en avais une, mais elle a été coupé il y a longtemps. »

Videl sembla satisfaite par cette réponse, et Gohan soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt à lui raconter son histoire, ses origines. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt attiré par Videl, mais il avait toujours douté que cette attraction soit réciproque. Quoique maintenant, il n'en était plus trop sûr.

« Bulma, on a plus assez d'énergie pour faire le voyage du retour. » dit Gohan. « Combien de temps ça va prendre pour recharger la machine ? »

« Difficile à dire. Il faudrait que je l'examine. Venez avec moi dans mon labo. »

--

« Deux mois ?! On est coincé ici pendant DEUX mois ?! » s'exclama Gohan.

« Je suis désolée Gohan, mais c'est le temps qu'il faut pour recharger la machine à voyager dans le temps. » expliqua la scientifique.

A ce moment, une petite fille entra dans le labo. « Ah, Trunks, tu es là. » fit-elle. « On peut aller s'entraîner maintenant ? » Puis elle remarqua Gohan et Videl, et fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Qui êtes vous ? »

_Enfin quelqu'un qui ne nous prenne pas pour nos version du future_, pensa Gohan. _Une seconde, elle a dit 'mes parents' ? Ça veut dire que… elle aussi est notre enfant !_

« Pan, ce sont tes parents du passé. » dit Bulma.

La petite fille haussa un sourcil. « Vous venez du passé ? »

« Oui, on est arrivé ici accidentellement, de dix ans dans le passé. » expliqua Gohan.

« Oh ! Alors tu es celui qui a vaincu Cell ! » s'exclama la fillette, avant que Gohan ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Qu… Quoi ? » fit Videl, pendant que Gohan se frappait le front avec sa paume de main. Ne pouvait-il pas garder ses secrets, ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petite ? » demanda Videl, se reprenant vite. « C'est mon père qui a vaincu Cell, sûrement pas Gohan. »

Pan inclina sa tête sur le côté, l'air confuse. « Grand père ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt fort pour un humain, mais il ne fait pas le poids contre nous, les Saïya-jins. »

Humain ? Saïya-jins ? De quoi cette fille parlait ? Videl était perdue.

Gohan, quant à lui, était paniqué. Sa future fille venait de révéler tous ses secrets à Videl. En voyant son visage se décomposer, Trunks posa une main sur l'épaule de Gohan.

« Ben, c'est pas si grave ! » lui dit-il. « Elle aurait bien fini par le découvrir un jour ! Et puis, tu as beau le nier, mais je vois bien que tu l'aimes bien ! »

Gohan rougit furieusement, et Videl aussi, en entendant cela. Elle secoua la tête, retournant son attention sur la fillette.

« Dis-moi, petite, c'est quoi un Saïyatruc, là ? »

Pan fronça les sourcils. « Je m'appelle Pan, pas 'petite'. Et c'est Saïya-jin. Ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas ce que c'est, Papa ne t'a rien dit ? »

Videl lança un regard à Gohan. « Non, il ne m'a rien dit. »

« Quoi ? Vous… Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? » s'alarma la fillette. « Mais alors, il se pourrait que je ne naisse jamais ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Pan. » fit Trunks. « Je suis sûr que ces deux là finirons ensemble. »

Les deux en question rougirent. Une fois de plus, Videl secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que Gohan aurait dû me dire ? » demanda-t-elle encore à Pan.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. » Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Papa te le dira quand il sera prêt. »

Gohan trouvait bizarre de se faire appeler 'Papa' par la fillette. Il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée qu'il deviendrait le père de cette fille et du petit garçon.

Et que Videl serait la mère…

Il rougit. Videl et lui allaient vraiment… ? Si on le lui avait dit cela il y a quelques heure, il aurait éclaté de rire, mais les faits étaient là, ainsi que leurs futures enfants.

Mais, et si leur venue dans ce future avait gâché leurs chances ?

_A suivre…_


	3. Secrets Révélés

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 3 : Secrets Révélés**

Videl croisa les bras, pas contente de la réponse de sa future fille. Bien, si Gohan devait être celui qui devrait lui dire, alors ce serait à lui qu'elle demanderait des réponses. Et elle avait bien l'intention d'en recevoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. « Gohan ! » appela-t-elle.

Cela le sortit de ses pensées, et il la regarda nerveusement, n'ayant pas un bon pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer.

« Oui ? » dit-il faiblement.

« J'exige des réponses !! Que voulait dire Pan quand elle a dit que tu es celui qui a vaincu Cell ? Et Trunks quand il a dit que tu étais le plus fort de l'univers ? Et c'est quoi un Saïya-machin chose, là ? »

« C'est Saïya-jin. » corrigea Pan.

« Oui, bon, peu importe. » fit Videl, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Gohan. « Alors, ces réponses ? J'attends ! »

Gohan commençait à transpirer. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune solution.

« Allez, Gohan, dis-lui. » encouragea Trunks. « Même si vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, vous êtes amis, non ? Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

« C'est vrai. » dit Videl. « Même si on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, je croyais qu'on était amis. Les amis se font confiance. »

Gohan soupira, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire. « Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Mais allons ailleurs, je préfère te parler seul à seul. »

Videl sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle allait enfin connaître les secrets de Son Gohan ! Elle le suivit hors du labo, et dans une des nombreuses chambres de Capsule Corp. Il s'assit sur le lit, poussant un profond soupir, et Videl s'assit à côté de lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant à comment tout lui dire, et étonnamment, Videl attendit patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

« Bon, commençons par le début. » décida Gohan. « Il y a longtemps, il existait une planète appelée Végéta, ses habitants étaient appelés les Saïya-jins. Elle fut détruite par un tyran nommé Freezer, et seulement quatre Saïya-jins survécurent. » Il marqua une pause, voyant qu'il avait bien l'attention de Videl. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration. « Mon père en faisait partie. »

Videl cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, enregistrant lentement l'information. « Donc ton père… vient d'une autre planète ? »

« Oui. Je suis à moitié Saïya-jin, ma mère étant humaine. »

« O… Okay… » fit-elle, digérant l'information. « Et ben, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« J'imagine… » dit Gohan.

« Bon, ça répond à une de mes questions, mais le reste ? » fit Videl. « Tu as vraiment vaincu Cell, comme l'a dit Pan ? »

Il mit un temps avant de répondre. « Oui. J'étais le petit garçon du groupe. »

« Mais il avait les cheveux blonds… Et les tiens sont noirs. »

« C'est une capacité propre aux Saïya-jins. On peut se transformer en ce qu'on appelle un 'Super Saïya-jin'. Nos cheveux deviennent alors blonds, nos yeux turquoises, et notre force est décuplée. »

« Wow… Tu me montres ? »

« Et bien… La transformation pourrait faire des dégâts à l'immeuble… Plus tard, si tu veux. »

« D'accord. Mais tu me montreras, hein ? »

Gohan sourit. « Oui. »

Il eut un court moment de silence, que Videl brisa.

« Donc, c'est toi le Combattant Doré. »

« Oui… »

« Es-tu Saïyaman, aussi ? »

Il soupira. Inutile de le lui cacher, maintenant. « Oui, c'est moi. »

« Haha ! Je t'ai enfin démasqué ! » s'exclama joyeusement Videl.

Gohan rit doucement, secouant la tête. C'est vrai que Videl avait été très déterminée de découvrir la véritable identité de Great Saïyaman, allant jusqu'à le poursuivre comme si sa tête était mise à prix. Maintenant, elle savait que c'était lui.

« Et donc, tu es le plus fort de l'univers, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm… Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis sept ans, contrairement à Végéta, qui ne fait que ça. Il se pourrait qu'il m'ait dépassé. »

« Végéta ? Comme la planète Végéta ? »

« Oui. Il en était le Prince, et a été donc nommé après elle. C'est le père de Trunks. »

« Donc Trunks est aussi un… demi Saïya-jin ? »

« Oui. »

Gohan regarda attentivement Videl. Elle semblait prendre tout ça plutôt bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, en fait.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir des questions à me poser. » dit-il.

« Oui, en effet. »

« Vas-y, j'essaierais de te répondre du mieux que je peux. »

Videl hocha la tête, puis réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Finalement, elle se décida.

« Y'a-t-il d'autres différences entre les Saïya-jins et les humains, à part le fait que les Saïya-jins viennent d'une autre planète, et la transformation en Super Saïya-jin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. La queue de singe que tu as vu sur Gohan Junior, par exemple. Tous les Saïya-jins naissent avec une queue de singe. Et puis, tous les Saïya-jins de pure souche ont les cheveux noirs. Trunks, lui, est à moitié humain, et il a beaucoup prit de sa mère. Et il y a bien sûr notre talent inné pour le combat. »

« Donc si tu es si fort, c'est parce que tu es à moitié Saïya-jin ? »

« Oui, et aussi bien sûr grâce à l'entraînement que j'ai suivi. Mais le fait d'être à moitié Saïya-jin y est pour beaucoup. »

« Ça me rassure. Tu as un avantage, c'est pour ça que tu es plus fort que moi. »

Gohan rit un peu. Puis il lui demanda : « Tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Oui… Je voudrais savoir… Ça fait quoi d'affronter Cell ? »

« C'était terrifiant. Cell était vraiment un monstre effrayant, et très puissant. Et puis, le fait que le destin de la Terre était entre mes mains n'était pas une pensée très rassurante. »

« J'imagine… » fit-elle. « Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure que tu avais arrêté de t'entrainer depuis sept ans ; pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé me battre ; j'ai toujours combattu parce que la Terre était en danger. Maintenant qu'elle est en paix, je n'ai plus besoin de me battre. Et puis, sans mon père, ce n'est plus la même chose… »

« Sans ton père ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le visage de Gohan s'assombrit. « Il est mort lors du Cell Game. »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Gohan força un sourire, pour la rassurer. « C'est rien, je m'y suis fait. »

Il eut alors un silence pas très confortable entre les deux adolescents, que Gohan finit par briser.

« Tu as d'autres questions ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… non. Je crois que ça y est. » répondit Videl.

Gohan se leva. « Bien, alors allons rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent être en train de déjeuner à l'heure qu'il est. »

Videl se leva à son tour, puis suivit Gohan hors de la chambre, puis à la cuisine, où les autres étaient en effet en train de déjeuner. Il y avait Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Gohan Junior, mais aussi Végéta, qui ne manquait jamais un repas.

Bulma tourna son attention vers eux quand ils arrivèrent. « Alors ça y est, tu lui as tout dis ? »

Gohan se frotta la nuque. « Le principal, oui. »

Végéta leva la tête de son assiette et regarda Gohan de haut en bas. « C'est lui le Gohan qui a vaincu Cell dans cet autre temps ? Hmph ! Il ressemble plus à un fils à maman qu'à un guerrier. »

« C'est qui ce type qui se croit supérieur aux autres ? » demanda Videl, croisant les bras.

« C'est Végéta. » répondit Gohan. « Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est toujours comme ça. »

« Bon, vous avez faim ? » demanda Bulma. « J'ai réussi à vous garder quelques trucs de ces Saïya-jins affamés. »

« Merci, Bulma. » dit Gohan avec un sourire.

_A suivre…_


	4. Super Saïyajin 2

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 4 : Super Saïya-jin 2**

Videl regarda les Saïya-jins manger, les yeux ronds. Elle avait déjà vu Gohan manger, mais là… Voir autant de personnes se goinfrer comme si c'était le dernier repas de leurs vies, c'était… impressionnant…

Devant l'air ébahit de Videl, Bulma rit. « Ça me rappelle la première fois que notre Videl a vu nos Gohan et Trunks manger. » dit-elle. « Tu t'y habitueras. »

« Si… vous le dites… » dit Videl, incertaine.

Enfin, ils finirent de manger. Videl avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

« Maintenant que tu as terminé de manger, tu peux me montrer ta transformation ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah… oui, c'est vrai. » Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres, il expliqua : « Je lui ai promis de lui montrer ma transformation en Super Saïya-jin. »

« Bonne idée. » dit Végéta en se levant. « J'ai bien envie de voir le pouvoir de celui qui a vaincu Cell. »

« Oui, moi aussi ! » dit Pan.

Les autres acquiescèrent aussi.

« Bon, ben, allons dehors, que je puisse vous montrer. » dit Gohan.

Ils sortirent tous dans le jardin de Capsule Corp.

« Puissance maximal. » dit Végéta. « Je veux voir le fameux deuxième niveau de Super Saïya-jin dont nous a parlé Trunks. »

« Très bien. » dit Gohan.

Il serra les poings et les dents, et une aura dorée commençait à l'entourer. Puis, ses yeux devinrent turquoises, et ses cheveux passèrent du brun au blond doré, puis de nouveau au brun, et enfin, avec un cri déchirant, ils se fixèrent au blond doré. La Terre trembla, et les petits animaux qui étaient dans le jardin allèrent se cacher. Puis, le calme revint, et devant eux se tenait Gohan en Super Saïya-jin 2, ses cheveux dorés ayant légèrement poussé, ses yeux toujours turquoises, bien qu'ils semblaient plus sombres, et des éclaires dansant autour de lui.

« Wow… » fit Videl, n'ayant jamais vue une chose semblable à cela.

« Impressionnant. » dit Végéta.

Pourtant, malgré l'émerveillement des autres, Trunks fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu n'étais pas plus fort, quand tu t'es battu contre Cell ? » demanda-t-il.

Gohan se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis… »

« Quel gâchi. » fit Végéta. « Avoir un tel potentiel et le gâcher ainsi… »

« La Terre est en paix, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais continué de m'entraîner. » se défendit Gohan.

« Et si un autre ennemi débarquait ? Tu y as pensé ? » demanda le Prince.

« Un ennemie plus fort que Cell ? Je ne pense pas que ça existe. Après tout, Freezer était le plus fort de l'Univers, et je suis bien plus fort que lui. Je suis sûr que même Goten est plus fort que lui. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec confusion.

« Qui est Goten ? » demanda Trunks.

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas exister, ici… » se rappela Gohan. « C'est… Mon petit frère. »

Silence.

« Ton… Ton petit frère ? » fit Bulma, étant la première à s'être remise du choc.

« Oui. Il est né huit mois après le Cell Game. »

« Hmph ! Une autre progéniture de Kakarot ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! » fit Végéta.

Les autres roulèrent des yeux au Prince.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'existe pas, ici ? » demanda Videl.

« Ici, mon père est mort d'une maladie avant de pouvoir concevoir Goten. Mais dans notre présent, il a reçu un médicament pour sa maladie par Trunks qui était allé dans le passé. » expliqua le Super Saïya-jin.

« O…kay… » fit Videl.

« C'est une histoire compliqué… » fit Gohan.

Il sentit alors un Ki se diriger vers eux. Il tourna sa tête vers le ciel, où, quelques instants plus tard, il vit un point s'approcher d'eux. Le point prit la forme d'une personne, et le cœur de Gohan s'arrêta en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Pa… Papa… »

En effet, c'était bien Son Goku qui atterrit devant eux. Il regarda le Super Saïya-jin 2, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Un autre Super Saïya-jin ? » fit-il. « Qui es-tu ? Tu m'as l'air familier… »

« Evidemment qu'il t'ait l'air familier, Kakarot, c'est ton fils. » fit Végéta.

« Mon fils ? » fit Goku, regardant plus attentivement le Super Saïya-jin 2. « Gohan ? »

Les yeux de Gohan se remplirent de larmes, et il se jeta dans les bras de son père du futur.

« Papa !! »

« Eh bien, Gohan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu as l'air si différent ? »

Gohan s'écarta de Goku, et essuya ses larmes.

« Je viens du passé. On est venu ici accidentellement, avec Videl. » expliqua-t-il.

« Videl ? Elle est là, aussi ? » Ses yeux scannèrent le groupe, et s'arrêtèrent sur l'adolescente brune avec des couettes. « Ah je vois. Alors vous venez du passé. Ce qui veut dire que tu es le Gohan qui a vaincu Cell. Je comprends comment ; tu es surpuissant ! »

Gohan rougit un peu, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Videl regarda Goku avec confusion.

« Je croyais que ton père était mort d'une maladie, ici, Gohan ? »

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé des Dragon Balls ? » demanda Bulma.

Videl mis ses poings sur ses hanches. « Tu me caches encore des choses, Gohan ? »

« Non ! J'ai oublié, je te jure ! »

Il sentit alors d'autres Kis approcher. Deux, pour être précis. Gohan écarquilla les yeux en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

Car, c'était bien les Gohan et Videl de ce temps (que j'appelais Mirai Gohan et Mirai Videl) qui venaient d'atterrir devant eux, Mirai Gohan portant Mirai Videl dans ses bras. Il la déposa alors sur le sol, et ils dévisagèrent le Super Saïya-jin 2, qui les dévisageait en retour. Videl aussi, dévisageait les nouveau venus.

« Chéri, tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? » demanda Mirai Videl à son mari.

Gohan et Videl rougirent en entendant Mirai Videl appeler Mirai Gohan « chéri ». Ils n'arriveraient toujours pas à croire que leurs versions du futur s'étaient mariées.

« C'est normal qu'il te ressemble, Papa. » dit Pan. « _C'est_ toi, seulement il vient du passé. »

« Du passé ? » dirent les jeunes mariés d'une même voix.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû interrompre votre lune de miel… » dit Bulma.

« Mais… J'ai senti ce Ki très puissant, il fallait que je m'assure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouvel ennemi. » se justifia Mirai Gohan.

« Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Gohan partir tout seul. » ajouta Mirai Videl.

« Allez, retournez à votre lune de miel. » fit Bulma. « Et peut être que vous reviendrez avec un autre petit bébé. »

Les deux Gohan et les deux Videl rougirent. Mais la jeune Videl se reprit vite, et s'avança vers le couple, fixant son regard sur sa version du futur.

« J'ai une question à te poser. » dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Videl aussi est venue du passé ? » demanda Mirai Gohan.

« Oui, et j'ai une question pour ma version du futur. » dit-elle.

Mirai Videl la regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Je t'écoute. »

Videl pointa Mirai Gohan du doigt. « Comment t'as pu épouser ce type ? »

_A suivre…_


	5. Moments Père Fils

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 5 : Moments Père-Fils**

Mirai Videl cligna des yeux à la question de sa version du passé. Comment elle avait pu épouser Gohan ? La réponse était évidente.

« Ben… Je l'aime. » dit-elle simplement.

« Mais, mais, c'est pas possible !! » s'exclama Videl.

« Tu veux dire que… Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, tous les deux ? » demanda Mirai Gohan.

« Non ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de l'être ! » répondit Videl, croisant les bras.

« Vraiment ? » fit Mirai Videl. « Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens _aucune_ attirance pour lui ? »

Videl rougit. « Ben… Euh… Je… »

Mirai Videl sourit malicieusement. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Gohan, toujours en Super Saïya-jin 2, rougit. Videl ressentait de l'attirance… pour lui ?

Videl était écarlate. « Mais pas du tout ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par Gohan ! Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais ça s'arrête là !! »

Gohan rougit encore plus. Videl le trouvait mignon ?

Le sourire de Mirai Videl s'élargit, et elle se tourna vers son mari. « Je crois qu'on a pas à s'en faire, mon chéri, ces deux là finiront par être ensemble. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! » s'écria Videl, de plus en plus rouge.

Mais les jeunes mariés l'ignorèrent, et Mirai Gohan répondit, un sourire miroitant celui de sa femme sur son visage :

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

« Mais vous allez m'écouter, oui ?! » s'écria encore Videl, dont le visage allait bientôt exploser tellement il était rouge.

« Bon, alors on peut retourner à notre lune de miel. » dit Mirai Videl, ignorant toujours sa version du passé.

« Oui. » répondit Mirai Gohan. Il porta sa femme dans ses bras. « A bientôt, tout le monde. » dit-il, avant de s'envoler.

« Hé ! Revenez ici tous les deux !! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !! » cria Videl après eux, mais ils étaient déjà loin.

Elle serra les poings, toujours écarlate, furieuse qu'ils s'en aillent ainsi, après avoir affirmé qu'elle finirait avec Gohan. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Pourtant, elle venait de voir sa version du futur, dans les bras de la version du futur de Gohan, et elle l'avait même appelé « mon chéri ». Alors, c'était vrai ; elle allait vraiment finir par se marier avec Gohan.

Elle n'avait pas pu nier ressentir de l'attirance pour Gohan ; c'était vrai, après tout. Elle le trouvait très mignon, et elle aimait bien son côté naïf. Et puis, il était aussi très intelligent, gentil, et, elle venait de le découvrir, très fort. Le plus fort, même. Mais de là à sortir avec lui, et même se marier… Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Gohan était toujours aussi rouge, regardant ses pieds. Il était en quelque sorte soulagé que sa version du futur et celle de Videl soient parties. Les voir ensemble, manifestement amoureux… C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il poussa un profond soupir, et reprit sa forme normale. Il regarda Videl, qui était toujours aussi rouge de colère, les poings serrés. Puis, comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et plissa les yeux, le regardant droit dans les siens. Il déglutit. Pourquoi il avait le pressentiment que sa colère allait lui retomber dessus ?

« Toi ! » fit-elle, le pointant du doigt.

_Je le savais…_

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute !! » continua-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. « Ma faute ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi, j'apprends que je vais me marier avec toi, et qu'en plus on aura des gosses !! »

« Mais c'est toi qui as touché aux boutons et qui nous as amené ici ! » rétorqua Gohan.

« Ouais ben, personne ne t'a demandé de grimper dans la machine au dernier moment ! Si t'avais pas fait ça, on serait pas venu à Capsule Corp, et J'AURAIS JAMAIS DECOUVERT TOUT ÇA !! » cria-t-elle.

« Mais heureusement que je suis venu avec toi ! Sinon, tu aurais été coincée ici toute ta vie ! »

« Ben j'aurais préféré ! Au moins j'aurais pas découvert que je finirais avec TOI !! »

Ils se fixèrent intensément, les yeux plissés, pendant que les autres les regardaient se disputer. Ne voulant pas que ça dégénère, Goku décida d'intervenir.

« Allons, les enfants, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour savoir qui est le responsable. Ce qui est fait est fait. » Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, le regard noir. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, son traditionnel sourire collé aux lèvres. Face à leurs mines sévères, il décida de changer de tactique. « Gohan, tu ne voudrais pas aller t'entraîner avec moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup me battre contre un adversaire aussi fort. »

Toujours un peu énervé que Videl mette toute la faute de ce qui s'était passé sur lui, Gohan se dit que se défouler un peu dans un combat contre son père du futur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« D'accord, allons-y. » dit-il, avant de s'envoler.

« Hé ! Reviens ici ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !! » cria Videl après lui, mais il était déjà loin. « J'en ai marre que tout le monde s'en aille en s'envolant ! Gohan, quand tu reviendras, t'auras intérêt à m'apprendre à voler !! » cria-t-elle dans le vide.

Goku déglutit. Cette jeune Videl était encore plus effrayante que sa femme. Il dit un rapide au revoir à tout le monde et s'envola à la suite de son fils du passé.

Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Gohan…

--

Une ouverture, enfin. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Depuis un certain temps, les murs qui séparaient les mondes se fragilisaient et il avait deviné que son heure ne saurait tarder. Et elle était là.

Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

--

S'entraîner avec son père (même s'il venait d'un autre temps), ça rappelait à Gohan leur entraînement dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Et malgré la menace qui planait à l'époque, le demi Saïya-jin avait rarement été plus heureux qu'à cette période.

Un peu comme en ce moment.

Il avait beau être salement amoché par ce long combat, Gohan se sentait heureux. Alors qu'il se battait, parant, évitant, ou même recevant les attaques de son père du futur, il souriait. Goku était tout aussi blessé que lui, mais lui aussi, il souriait. Il y avait l'excitation de se battre contre un adversaire à sa taille, mais aussi la joie de partager ce moment avec son fils, bien qu'il ne le soit pas exactement.

D'un accord mutuel, le père et le fils décidèrent d'arrêter le combat, allant se poser sur une petite colline un peu plus loin, là où leur combat n'avait pas fait de dégâts. Un silence confortable régna entre les deux Saïya-jins, alors qu'ils regardait la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Puis, finalement, le plus âgé des deux décida de parler.

« C'est comment, chez toi ? » demanda-t-il, tournant son regard curieux vers Gohan.

« Compliqué. Entre le fils, le grand frère, le Great Saïyaman et le lycéen, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. C'était plus simple quand tu étais là. »

« Oh. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Bien sûr, Trunks leur avait raconter comment il – ou plutôt, sa version du passé – avait décidé de rester dans l'Autre Monde pour le bien de la Terre. C'était une chose que lui-même aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même position. Du moins, le supposait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le visage triste de son fils.

Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

« Tu es grand frère ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Gohan hocha la tête. « Dans mon temps, tu as un deuxième fils ; il s'appelle Goten. Il est né huit mois après le Cell Game. »

« Ah, alors il ne m'a jamais connu… » conclut tristement Goku, se souvenant que Trunks lui avait dit que sa version du passé avait péri lors du Cell Game.

« Malheureusement, non. » dit Gohan. « Pourtant, je sais que vous vous seriez entendu à merveille. » ajouta-t-il, esquissant un petit sourire. « C'est ton portrait craché, autant par le physique que par le caractère. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Goku, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Gohan racontant à son père sa vie dans cet autre temps. Il lui parla de Goten, de sa mère, de leurs amis… D'ailleurs, Goku fut plus que choqué en apprenant avec qui Krilin partageait sa vie.

« Il s'est marié avec _Juuhachi-gou_ ?? »

Gohan lui expliqua alors que les jinzouningens de son temps n'étaient pas vraiment mauvais, et qu'ils vivaient à présent en paix parmi les humains. Le choc passé, Goku trouva que c'était une bonne chose.

Mais alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer…

_A suivre…_


	6. Situation Embarrassante

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 6 : Situation Embarrassante**

Du coin de l'œil, Trunks regarda Videl qui marchait à côté lui dans les rues de la Capital de l'Ouest. Suite au départ de Gohan avec Goku, la jeune fille, toujours énervée contre celui auquel elle était apparemment destinée, avait déclaré qu'elle partait faire un tour en ville. Et, inquiet pour cette jeune Videl, Trunks l'avait accompagné.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Capsule Corp, et son Ki n'avait pas baissé, signe qu'elle était toujours en colère. Les poings serrés, la mine renfrognée, elle marchait à pas lourd sur le trottoir, à peine consciente du jeune homme qui la suivait de près. Ce dernier préférait ne pas la contrarier davantage, et décida que sa meilleure option était de se taire en espérant qu'elle finisse par se calmer

Pourtant, voilà Dieu sait combien de temps qu'ils avançaient sans rien dire, et la colère de la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'estomper. Pire, il sembla à Trunks qu'elle augmentait, en même temps que son Ki. _Enfin bon, _se dit Trunks,_ tant qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtise par colère, ça devrait aller je suppose._

A l'instant même où il avait finit sa pensée, une alarme retentit de l'autre côté de la rue : une banque se faisait braquer par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Trunks fronça les sourcils. Voilà à peine quelques mois que la paix était revenue sur la planète que déjà les Terriens causaient des problèmes. On aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient compris la leçon et fait en sorte de maintenir la paix mais noooooon, au lieu de ça ils la perturbaient eux-mêmes. Les Terriens étaient tout bonnement irrécupérables.

Alors que Trunks déblatérait dans sa tête sur le manque de responsabilité des Terriens, il ne remarqua pas le sourire malicieux qui était apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, tellement plongé dans ses reproches aux Terriens, Videl courut vers la scène de crime de l'autre côté de la rue. Et quand Trunks réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui, la justicière était déjà en train de régler leur compte aux criminels sous ses yeux ébahis. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pensa même pas à aller l'aider – pas qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle se débrouillait étonnamment bien.

Videl assomma le dernier bandit avec un bon coup de genoux à la nuque, retombant ensuite gracieusement sur ses pieds. Debout au milieu de ces cinq braqueurs inconscients, la jeune fille souffla, l'adrénaline retombant petit à petit. Elle sourit. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin : un bon défouloir.

Elle remarqua alors que des gens s'approchaient d'elle, certains avec caméras et micros, d'autres simplement par curiosité, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Courant vers Trunks qui était toujours aussi abasourdi, elle lui prit le bras et reprit sa course, s'éloignant autant qu'elle pouvait de la banque en entraînant le jeune Prince avec elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et lâcha le bras de Trunks. Ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait pourtant de voir : cette jeune Videl avait assommé sans grande difficulté cinq types super balèzes et armés qui plus est, à elle toute seule. Il n'avait jamais vu la Videl de son temps faire ça.

Puis son côté protecteur prit le dessus sur lui.

« Tu es complètement inconsciente ! » réprimanda-t-il. « Ils étaient armés ; tu aurais pu y rester ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Gohan, moi, s'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit ! »

Videl fronça les sourcils, d'un parce qu'il se permettait de lui faire la leçon et de deux, parce qu'il avait mentionné Gohan, justement quand elle ne pensait plus à lui et au fait qu'ils finiraient probablement mariés.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de Gohan ! Et puis pour qui tu te prends pour me faire la leçon ? Ça fait des années que j'aide la police dans mon temps, ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas du tout nouveau pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais ! »

« Tu as quand même pris de gros risques en te lançant ainsi dans la bataille ! Tu aurais dû me laisser m'en occuper ; tu n'es pas à l'épreuve des balles que je sache ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! Oh et puis tu m'énerves ! Je rentre ! »

Elle tourna alors les talons et marcha furieusement pour s'éloigner de Trunks. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir la protéger ? Elle était une grande fille ! Elle n'avait besoin de la protection de personne !

Vraiment, les mecs !

---

Gohan volait en direction de la Capital de l'Ouest, ayant quitté son père un peu plus tôt. Ce combat l'avait vraiment détendu, et parler avec son père lui avait terriblement manqué. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, et était prêt à affronter Videl.

Videl. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils finiraient ensemble, tous les deux ; la façon dont leurs versions du futur se regardaient en était la preuve. Pourtant, une partie de lui n'était pas si contrarié que ça à cette idée, bien au contraire. Après tout, Videl était la fille la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse, la plus forte, la plus déterminée qu'il connaissait. Elle était aussi la plus énervante mais bon, elle était comme ça, et elle lui plaisait bien ainsi finalement.

Il vit le dôme géant qu'était la Capsule Corporation de loin et se prépara à atterrir. C'est alors qu'il vit, en bas, Videl marcher justement vers ce même dôme, et elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Haussant les épaules, il atterrit devant elle et la salua, mais elle ne le regardait pas et ne sembla pas l'entendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, elle le heurta, et il fit un pas en arrière de surprise ; son pied marcha sur une pierre et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière et entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Reprenant ses esprits, Gohan réalisa alors que Videl était allongée sur lui. Et il s'empourpra furieusement.

« Aïe… » fit Videl ; elle avait les yeux fermés et ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle était sur lui.

« V-Vi-Videl… » bégaya-t-il, le feu aux joues. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille avant et cela le rendait plus que nerveux.

« Hm ? » fit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il déglutit bruyamment ; le corps de Videl était pressé contre le sien, et il pouvait sentir chaque courbe de son corps. Il était paralysé.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, rencontrant le regard sombre de Gohan. Elle réalisa alors dans quelle position ils étaient, et se figea, n'osant pas bouger.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, se regardant dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger.

Et puis, une voix familière se fit entendre :

« Eh ben, on dirait que les choses avancent plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru entre vous deux ! »

D'un coup, les deux adolescents s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se relevèrent en vitesse, protestant furieusement contre les propos de Trunks.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

« C'était un accident ! »

« Tout à fait ! On ne faisait rien du tout ! »

« Ne commence pas à te faire des idées ! »

Le jeune Prince prenait plaisir à les regarder se dépêtrer dans leurs explications. Cependant, son air amusé disparut dans la seconde et Gohan se tut instantanément, alors qu'une puissance extraordinaire apparaissait soudainement sur Terre. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils sentirent des énergies vitales disparaître près du Ki qu'ils venaient de sentir.

Pas de toute, ce Ki était maléfique. Et il était en train de tuer des Terriens en ce moment même.

_A suivre…_


	7. Douce étreinte

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 7 : Douce étreinte**

Une sensation désagréable lui retourna l'estomac en voyant l'air grave des deux garçons. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gohan comme ça, et en cet instant, Videl donnerait tout pour le revoir sourire bêtement ou rougir de gêne. Tout était mieux que ce visage fermé et sérieux, ces yeux inquiets et durs qui regardaient intensément vers le Nord. Puis lui et Trunks échangèrent un regard entendu, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, brisant enfin ce silence de plus en plus stressant.

« Une puissance maléfique est apparu, et des gens se font tuer en ce moment, là-bas, » répondit Trunks en montrant la direction où le massacre se déroulait.

Videl en resta sans voix. Elle tourna son regard sur Gohan, qui lui fixait toujours la direction qu'avait montré l'autre demi-Saiyajin. Elle sentit la peur et l'inquiétude monter rapidement. Il comptait aller se battre, c'était évident. Sa posture, son expression, tout en lui trahissait son intention, et Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui.

« Trunks, on y va, » dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Le jeune prince crut voir son mentor en cet instant, les cicatrices en moins. Il hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à s'envoler avec Gohan.

« Attendez ! » s'écria soudain Videl, attrapant l'avant-bras du grand brun. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter au contact, vit ses poings se serrer, et il tourna son regard dur sur la jeune fille. Son cœur se serra en rencontrant ses yeux, encore plus sombre que d'habitude, la fixer avec tant de sérieux.

« On n'a pas le temps Videl, on doit y aller tout de suite et sauver le plus d'innocents possible. »

« Alors emmène-moi avec toi. »

Le visage de Gohan se ferma encore plus, fixant son regard dur sur celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne cilla pas, une détermination sans faille brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Le jeune guerrier sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, une flamme brûlante que seule Videl était capable d'attiser en lui, pourtant cette fois c'était bien plus fort. Ça l'écrasait entièrement.

Détournant le regard, il ne montra rien de son trouble intérieur. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se tourna vivement vers Trunks, qui miroitait son air paniqué.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Videl, son mauvais pressentiment revenu à pleine puissance.

« La puissance maléfique… » commença Trunks, semblant avoir du mal à se remettre.

« Tous les êtres vivants autour de cette puissance ont disparu, et elle aussi, juste après, » finit Gohan, les poings serrés.

« Alors… c'est fini ? Le type à la puissance maléfique est parti ? » demanda Videl, incertaine.

« Non, » répondit Gohan, son regard toujours fixé vers le Nord, là où toutes vies venaient de disparaître. « Il est capable de masquer sa force. »

« Le fils de pute… » jura Trunks entre ses dents serrées. Il était vraiment fou de rage. Après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour remettre la Terre en état et ressusciter tout le monde, après toutes ces années à vivre dans la peur et à se faire malmener par ces montres en boites de conserves, après le mal de chien qu'il s'était donné pour devenir assez fort et les éliminer enfin, ce nouvel ennemie n'avait même pas attendu plus de quelques mois pour attaquer la Terre.

« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça… » fit-il avec hargne. Il se transforma en Super Saiyajin en un instant et s'envola sans tarder, déterminé à trouver le moindre indice sur le connard qui osait s'attaquer à sa planète natale.

Le vent causé par son soudain départ faillit emporter Videl, mais une aura rassurante l'entoura, la maintint en place. La jeune fille leva la tête, rencontrant le visage toujours aussi fermé du guerrier Saiyajin. Il la tenait fermement contre lui mais son regard était concentré sur son ami qui venait de s'envoler.

Elle se sentit rougir. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle voyait Gohan ainsi, et malgré la gravité de la situation, Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme incroyablement beau en cet instant. Bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était tellement irrésistible qu'elle se surprit à se demander ce que ça lui ferait s'ils s'embrassaient. Et le fait qu'il la serrait tout contre lui n'aider en rien son esprit troublé.

Elle se détendit finalement, posa sa tête contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. C'était vraiment agréable d'être dans les bras de Gohan. Il était tellement plus grand qu'elle, Videl avait l'impression que son corps l'engloutissait tout entier, et pourtant ils allaient parfaitement ensemble.

Elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise, inspirant profondément. Elle sourit de bien-être. _Il sent bon…_

Gohan remarqua que Videl s'était blottie tout contre lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à leur position. Il avait été si concentré sur le _ki_ de Trunks qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui après le départ abrupt de son ami. Mais maintenant qu'il était plus que conscient de leur proximité, l'adolescent était partagé entre l'envie de s'écarter de Videl ou de la serrer fort contre lui. Avec cette nouvelle menace qui planait dans ce futur, Gohan réalisait à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, en particulier maintenant. Sa chaleur, son aura rassurante, sa détermination, son courage, sa force de caractère il en avait terriblement besoin.

Alors il décida d'opter pour la seconde option, et serra Videl fort contre lui. Désespérément.

ooOoo

Videl écoutait à moitié ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Avec l'apparition de ce nouvel ennemi qui avait déjà rasé la capitale du Nord, tous les guerriers s'étaient rassemblés à Capsule Corp pour élaborer leur plan d'action.

Mais la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de penser à celui qu'elle était censée épouser plus tard. Les sentiments qu'il éveillait en elle la troublaient de plus en plus, et Videl ne savait plus quoi penser. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, elle était furieuse et indignée d'apprendre qu'elle était destinée à Son Gohan, mais maintenant, d'une certaine manière, cette perspective ne lui semblait pas si terrible que ça…

Videl enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se sentant horrible de penser à ses histoires de cœur alors qu'un être surpuissant menaçait la paix nouvellement revenue de cet espace-temps. On lui avait expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui était arrivé dans ce futur qui n'était pas le sien pendant près de vingt ans. Elle comprenait la gravité de la situation et la réaction de Trunks plus tôt, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était cette étreinte avec Gohan, devant le bâtiment de la Capsule. Ses pensées étaient hantées par le souffle de Gohan dans son cou, ses bras la serrant fort contre lui, son corps pressé tout contre elle, la façon dont il avait murmuré son nom… Rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait des frissons.

Elle risqua un regard vers l'objet de ses pensées. Il observait Bulma avec sérieux, attentif à ce qu'elle expliquait, énumérant les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Il dut sentir qu'elle le regardait car il tourna ses yeux sombres sur elle, ses traits s'adoucirent et il lui sourit de façon rassurante, avant de retourner son attention sur la scientifique.

Videl posa une main contre sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Son visage brûlait, sa gorge était serré, ses mains n'avaient jamais été si moites. Elle déglutit, se sentant vraiment perdue par la façon dont réagissait son corps au charme du beau jeune homme.

_Est-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. _Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse ?_

Elle regarda encore la cause de son trouble, détaillant chaque trait de son visage d'ange. Elle le trouvait extrêmement beau, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressée par le sexe opposé jusque-là. Mais Gohan était loin d'être un garçon comme les autres. C'était quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil, généreux, adorable, attentionné, droit, juste… il pouvait être drôle et un peu idiot tout comme il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, comme en ce moment. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses secrets, elle se sentait plus proche de lui, et en même temps, le mystère qui entourait Son Gohan était toujours bien présent. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était le Great Saiyaman, à moitié extra-terrestre et le vrai vainqueur du Cell Game, Videl avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment le connaître…

Puis elle regarda le couple de jeune mariés assis tout près l'un de l'autre et qui se tenaient la main. Ils avaient dû raccourcir leur lune de miel à cause de la nouvelle menace, chose que Videl n'était pas vraiment sûr était bon pour elle ou pas. D'une part, les voir ensemble et manifestement amoureux ne l'aidait en rien dans son trouble, et d'autre part, les savoir en lune de miel la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Même si ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que sa version du futur et celle de Gohan avaient ce type de relations, vu qu'ils avaient déjà deux enfants, le fait de les savoir en pleine action en lune de miel la gênait au plus haut point.

Videl poussa un léger soupir, baissant la tête. Elle concentra son regard sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux, tentant de chasser Gohan de ses pensées. Mais rien n'y faisait. Quoi qu'elle fasse, le jeune homme était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas actionné cette foutu machine à voyager dans le temps, si seulement elle n'avait pas accompagné Gohan au labo de Bulma, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'elle et lui étaient apparemment destinés l'un à l'autre et les choses se seraient faits naturellement. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle laisse sa curiosité influencer son jugement et qu'elle touche aux boutons de la machine, et voilà où elle en était maintenant. Dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, le cœur complètement chamboulé, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un gros méchant pas beau avait décidé de choisir pile le moment où elle et Gohan arrivaient pour faire son apparition.

Videl fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Quelque chose clochait dans ce raisonnement. Ses tripes lui disaient que c'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Il y avait forcément un lien.

« Et si c'était ma faute ? » dit-elle soudain, interrompant toute conversation en cours. L'attention de tous était sur elle, mais personne ne comprit où Videl voulait en venir.

« Que veux-tu dire, Videl ? » demanda Bulma. « Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute s'il y ait une nouvelle menace ? »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une étrange coïncidence ? Le jour même où Gohan et moi on arrive ici par accident, ce type surpuissant débarque aussi. C'est peut-être notre voyage qui a causé sa venue, et vu que c'est moi qui nous ai amené ici… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Videl, » coupa Gohan, les sourcils froncés. « Même si cela avait un rapport avec notre voyage ici, ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute. »

Puis, il se leva de sa place et alla vers son amie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes, la regardant intensément dans ses yeux clairs. Son calme et son assurance surprit l'assemblé autour d'eux, qui n'avait vu ce Gohan que comme un garçon timide et souvent nerveux avec Videl. Le jeune homme devant eux leur rappela celui de leur espace-temps, bien plus sérieux et très marqué par toutes ces années à se battre contre des ennemis trop forts pour lui.

« J'ai compris il y a longtemps que se morfondre et culpabiliser ne sert strictement à rien, » reprit Gohan, sa voix douce et réconfortante. « Tu sais, dans notre espace-temps, mon père est mort pendant le Cell Game, et je me sentais coupable de sa mort. J'aurais pu l'empêcher, j'aurais pu éliminer Cell bien avant qu'il ait le temps de préparer une riposte, mais j'ai laissé ma puissance me monter à la tête, je me suis cru invincible, imbattable. Et mon père a dû réparer ma bêtise en le payant de sa vie. »

Videl ne voyait plus le monde autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que Gohan. Sa voix, ses yeux, son sourire triste mais rassurant, ses mains, tellement grandes, qui tenaient gentiment les siennes et les engouffraient entièrement… Et ses mots, son histoire, si triste… tellement humain.

« Gohan… »

« Quand j'ai appris que j'allais devenir grand-frère, » continua-t-il, son sourire triste toujours présent. « Je me suis senti encore plus coupable. Et quand Goten est né, ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Il ressemble tellement à papa, ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il ne le connaîtra jamais. J'en venais même à souhaiter être mort à la place de mon père. Mais en grandissant, en voyant l'admiration sans faille dans les yeux innocents de mon petit frère, j'ai compris que me morfonde sur le passé m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Goten ne connaîtra jamais notre père, c'est vrai, mais il m'a, moi, il a besoin de moi et ma mère aussi je sais qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais remise si elle m'avait perdu. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment été stupide ce jour-là, au Cell Game, mais quand j'y repense, je n'étais qu'un enfant, et le vrai coupable dans l'histoire, c'était Cell. C'est pareil aujourd'hui Videl. Ce type est peut-être arrivé en même temps que nous, et c'est même peut-être bien notre voyage qui a provoqué son apparition, mais comment on aurait pu le savoir ? Et puis de toute façon, si notre Bulma a construit cette machine et l'a réglé à cette date en particulier, c'est qu'elle avait l'intention de rendre visite à Trunks et voir comment il s'en était sorti, alors si ton hypothèse est juste, ce monstre serait apparu quoi qu'il arrive. Alors quelle que soit la raison, ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute Videl. Si tu veux accuser quelqu'un, accuse cet enfoiré qui a massacré les habitants de la capitale du Nord. C'est lui le seul fautif, et j'ai bien l'intention de le pulvériser dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. »

Gohan finit avec un grand sourire joueur, faisant fondre les barrières autour du cœur de Videl. Tout doucement, elle se pencha vers le garçon qui tenait toujours ses mains si délicatement, posa sa tête sur son épaule et le laissa la serrer encore contre lui un bras s'enroula autour d'elle et son autre main garda toujours celles de la jeune fille. Il oublia leur public alors qu'il se perdait de nouveau dans cette douce étreinte. Plus rien de comptait à part elle.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu sans son ouïe de Saiyajin.

Il sourit, respirant son magnifique parfum. Il se sentait si bien avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se confier si facilement, surtout sur cette partie en particulier de son histoire. Il n'avait jamais dit tout cela à personne jusque-là, et pourtant avec Videl, cela lui était venu naturellement. Il la serra un peu plus fort, s'accrochant à ce moment de tendresse avec cette fille qui lui était si spéciale.

_Je crois que je t'aime, Videl, _s'avoua-t-il._ Et étrangement, ça ne me fait pas peur du tout._

_À suivre…_


	8. Le cœur qui s'emballe

**Visiteurs du Passé**

**Chapitre 8 : Le cœur qui s'emballe**

On l'avait installé dans une des nombreuses chambres de la Capsule Corporation, et Gohan était dans la chambre voisine. Les autres étaient aussi restés, vu qu'il était tard et qu'il y avait largement la place chez Bulma. On lui avait prêté des vêtements de rechange pour les deux mois où Gohan et elle devaient rester dans cet espace temps, et elle s'était mise ne pyjama, prête à se coucher dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Mais comment s'endormir après une journée pareille ?

Non seulement elle avait voyagé dix ans dans un future différent avec Gohan, mais elle avait découvert qu'elle finirait par épouser son camarade de classe et qu'ils auraient deux enfants. Enfin, en supposant que le couple de jeunes mariés s'arrêteraient à deux.

Videl rougit intensément à cette pensée. Dire qu'elle allaient… avec Gohan… Elle rougit encore plus, s'imaginant sans le vouloir dans les bras du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier la couvrait de baisers et de caresses…

Elle enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant ses cris de frustration. Avant ce stupide voyage dans le temps, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu de l'attirance pour Gohan, mais jamais elle n'avait laissé son esprit divaguer aussi loin. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu qu'elle touche aux stupides boutons de cette stupide machine ? Voilà où elle en était maintenant, avec des idées pas du tout innocente sur un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis pas très longtemps et avec des sentiments très confus pour lui. Tout était tellement plus simple avant ce voyage…

Videl roula sur le côté, poussant un profond soupir. Au moins, elle connaissait tous les secrets de Gohan maintenant, se dit-elle, essayant de se remonter le moral sans trop de conviction. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, repensant à la nouvelle menace. C'était tellement injuste, ce monde venait à peine de se remettre de ces dernières années de cauchemar, et voilà qu'un nouvel ennemi débarquait et perturbait la paix à peine retrouvée de cette espace temps. Et malgré les paroles rassurante de Gohan, Videl n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa culpabilité. Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit effectivement le voyage dans ce futur qui avait causé l'apparition de cette menace, et si c'était effectivement le cas, alors ce qui arrivait était entièrement de sa faute.

Un coup à la porte la tira de ses pensés, et Videl se leva du lit pour aller ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait être.

Elle rencontra le sourire timide de Gohan, et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement craquant, comment résister un tel sourire ?

« Tu es bien installée ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant avec une douceur qui la fit fondre.

_Faut vraiment que je me reprenne, _pensa-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux lâchés en détournant les yeux.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle, rougissant un peu en sentant son regard insistant sur elle. « Euh, tu voulais autre chose ? »

« Je… » Il soupira, et Videl retourna son regard sur lui, le voyant se gratter l'arrière du crâne, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était gêné ou nerveux. Il rougit un peu, et la jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

« Je dois te parler. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le suivit dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, et Videl fronça les sourcils en allant s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Gohan… ? » tenta-t-elle, confuse par son comportement quelque peu étrange.

« Je pars demain Videl. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, complètement prise au dépourvu par son annonce.

« Où ça ? » se força-t-elle à demander, redoutant la réponse.

« À la rencontre du nouvel ennemi, » dit-il, confirmant les craintes de son amie. « Papa, Piccolo, Trunks, Végéta et l'autre Gohan viennent aussi. Il va sans doute réattaquer demain, et on doit être prêt à le trouver le plus vite possible quand ça arrivera, alors on va se disperser et celui qui sera le plus près de la prochaine ville qu'il attaquera ira à sa rencontre et le retiendra le temps que les autres arrivent c'est pour ça que les guerriers terriens ne viennent pas, ils ne seraient pas assez fort au cas où ils le rencontreraient en premier, mais ils viendront sans doute nous aider quand on l'aura trouvé, on aura besoin du plus de puissances possibles, et les leur ne sont pas à négliger, ils nous ont aider à maintes reprises par le passé. »

Videl baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il était un guerrier, que c'était dans sa nature de se battre et protéger la planète, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'y aille pas. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis.

Il allait partir se battre contre un ennemi surpuissant, et il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Cette idée lui déchirait le cœur.

« Videl… » murmura-t-il, la voix triste. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva engouffrée dans ses bras puissants, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, et se détendit dans son étreinte.

« Je… J'ai peur, Gohan… » souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante, s'accrochant à sa chemise. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer un peu plus autour d'elle, tandis qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément.

« Moi aussi, Videl. »

Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec des yeux implorants. Gohan lui sourit tristement, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Son pouce effleura très légèrement les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui se sentit rougir mais, incapable de détourner le regards des yeux profondément noirs du jeune guerrier, elle l'observa, les joues rouges, tandis que lui fixait sa bouche qu'il touchait à peine des doigts, comme s'il hésitait à l'embrasser…

Il la serra encore contre lui, le visage enfouit dans son cou et caché par ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément, comme pour s'imprégner de son parfum, et Videl frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer brièvement son cou, sans doute par accident. Gohan la serra un peu plus, murmurant son nom avec une telle détresse qu'elle se sentit trembler légèrement.

« Go… Gohan ? » tenta-t-elle avec hésitation, le souffle court. Elle avait du mal à avoir les idées claires quand il la tenait ainsi contre lui, et elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son camarade de classe. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon timide et maladroit avec le sexe opposé. Pourtant là il était tout sauf maladroit.

Sa voix la tira de ses pensés, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou alors qu'il parlait avec une certaine mélancolie…

« C'est tellement bête, » dit-il doucement. « Dire que tout ça arrive pile quand j'ai enfin réalisé que… »

Ses bras se resserrèrent encore un peu alors que sa voix s'estompa, puis il les allongea doucement sur le lit, la tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

Videl déglutit, se demandant ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Depuis que Gohan était entré dans la chambre, il agissait de façon très étrange. Non pas que cette étreinte n'était pas agréable, loin de là, mais la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas habituée à être si près d'un garçon, et encore moins à aimer ça.

Il se redressa légèrement pour la regarder, ses yeux noirs reflétant des émotions que Videl ne reconnaissait pas. Il caressa ses cheveux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis se pencha vers son visage. Il embrassa sa joue, ses lèvres s'attardant longtemps sur sa peau, puis il s'écarta un peu, la gardant toujours dans ses bras.

Et Videl était complètement paralysée.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en la sentant si tendu. Il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde, et il eut un sourire triste. Puis il posa sa tête sur un oreiller et resserra encore un peu ses bras autour de Videl, qui elle sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

« Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il, ses doigts tortillant distraitement les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul, et puis ta présence m'apaise… »

Videl se blottit contre lui, se relaxant enfin dans son étreinte.

« D'accord. »

Il esquissa un sourire, puis rabattit la couverture sur eux. Ils se dirent « bonne nuit », et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Gohan entendit le souffle régulier de la petite brune dans ses bras. Il sourit, l'observant dormir paisiblement. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, et elle était tellement belle…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, l'adolescent réduisit l'espace entre leurs visages et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Videl. Il se retira après seulement quelques secondes, le visage en feu, mais se sentant étrangement heureux, surtout étant donné la menace actuelle.

En cet instant, Gohan se promit qu'il embrasserait Videl avant qu'ils retournent dans leur présent. Et que la prochaine fois, elle serait réveillée.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de la fille qu'il aimait, sombrant lui-même dans un sommeil rempli de rêves agréables concernant cette dernière.

ooOoo

Lorsque Videl se réveilla, elle se retrouva face à un Gohan encore endormi, ses bras toujours autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle rougit à cette proximité, se demandant comment elle pouvait se lever quand il la maintenait ainsi contre lui. La chaleur sur ses joues s'intensifia lorsque Gohan bougea dans son sommeil, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en gémissant.

Elle était paralysée, et elle avait très, très chaud. Son cœur battait la chamade, son visage lui brûlait comme jamais, tout son corps était tendu, sa gorge était nouée… Videl ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment se tirer de cette position.

Ou si elle en avait vraiment envie.

Tentant de se reprendre un peu, la jeune fille entreprit de réveiller le garçon qui partageait son lit.

« Gohan, hé, Gohan, réveilles-toi, » dit-elle doucement, le secouant un peu. Il gémit mais ne sembla pas se réveiller.

« Mmhh… Videl… » soupira-t-il, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle s'était figée. Complètement stupéfiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû mal comprendre… Gohan ne pouvait pas être en train de rêver d'elle, si ?

« Gohan ! » dit-elle plus fort, le secouant un peu plus vivement. Cette fois, cela sembla marcher, car Gohan commençait enfin à se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, encore à moitié endormi. Mais il était toujours dans le noir semblait-il, et il se demanda quelle heure il était, et pourquoi Videl le réveillait si tôt.

Une minute… Videl ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors que le souvenir de la veille lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Puis, lentement, hésitant, il se redressa un peu, rencontrant le regard nerveux de sa camarade de classe. Il rougit instantanément, non seulement parce qu'ils avaient dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais aussi car c'était en fait les cheveux de Videl qui l'avait fait croire qu'il faisait encore sombre… Il s'était réveillé avec le visage dans son cou, et il se demanda quand il avait bougé dans son sommeil.

Il s'écarta, la relâchant enfin, et se redressa sur le lit, détournant le regard. « Euh, bonjour Videl. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, merci, » répondit-elle. Elle se redressa aussi, puis sortit de sous la couverture et se leva du lit. Malgré lui, Gohan la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain liée à la chambre, détaillant inconsciemment le corps de la belle jeune fille dans son léger pyjama. Elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur et un mini short, ne cachant pas grand chose à l'adolescent de sa magnifique silhouette. Il était comme hypnotisé, son regard sombre suivant chacun de ses mouvements, de ses cheveux ébouriffés à ses jambes ravissantes, n'oubliant aucune partie de son corps. Elle était tellement belle, et sortie du lit, Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement sexy. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle allait à la salle de bain, mais elle perdit sa voix quand elle rencontra son regard. Le visage en feu, elle se détourna de lui et se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bain, marmonnant un rapide « à tout à l'heure ».

Du désir. Voilà ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Gohan. Du pure désir. Il la désirait. Il avait envie d'elle.

Videl secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées. Puis elle se dirigea vers la douche et ouvrit l'eau froide.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de se rafraichir.

ooOoo

Les guerriers étaient tous rassemblés à l'entrée de la Capsule, disant au revoir à ceux qui restaient. Videl regardait nerveusement le couple de jeunes mariés qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et discutaient à voix basse. Puis elle se détourna d'eux complètement quand elle les vit sur le point de s'embrasser, rouge de gêne.

C'était si bizarre de se voir plus âgée et visiblement amoureuse de la version du futur de Gohan. Et ça l'était encore plus de rencontrer les enfants qu'ils auraient tous les deux.

Elle rougit encore en y repensant, s'imaginant inconsciemment dans les bras du jeune homme, se demandant comment ce serait de l'embrasser, comme leurs versions plus âgées le faisaient en ce moment.

Son regard trouva celui de Gohan, qui avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, manifestement pour la même raison. Il lui sourit timidement, puis elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, et se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'il approchait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant les couples, les familles, les amis se dire au revoir et se souhaiter bonne chance, et son cœur se serra face à la réalité de la situation.

Ils partaient se battre. Ils allaient affronter un ennemi à la puissance apparemment monstrueuse, à ce qu'ils disaient. Et ils n'allaient peut-être pas tous revenir vivants.

C'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Gohan.

Cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle commençait à peine à accepter le fait qu'elle et Gohan allaient finir ensemble, et même à aimer cette perspective, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, avant même d'avoir eu une chance avec lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, elle ignora sa tentative de lui dire quelque chose, lui prit la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, à l'abris des regards. Gohan se laissa entraîner sans discuter, supposant que Videl ne voulait pas que les autres la voit lui dire au revoir. Une fois arrivés, il fut déstabilisé par le regard implorant de la jeune fille.

« …Videl ? » tenta-t-il, hésitant. Elle détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accrochant à sa chemise en posant son front sur son torse. Elle tremblait un peu.

« Videl, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir Videl ainsi, si fragile, vulnérable. Était-ce son départ qui l'affectait autant ?

« Gohan… » murmura-t-elle, presque désespérément, se blottissant tout contre lui. Il rougit, mais n'hésita pas à enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et à la serrer fort contre lui, espérant la rassurer par cette étreinte.

Elle releva la tête alors, le regard plein d'émotions. Gohan sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup, n'en comprenant pas vraiment la raison. Ce que Videl dit ensuite fit s'emballer son cœur plus encore, martelant sa poitrine comme jamais.

« Embrasses-moi. »

_À suivre…_


	9. L'attendre

_Note de début : Mille pardons pour l'attente entre les mises à jours! Je sais je suis vraiment super nulle de vous faire attendre comme ça à chaque fois, encore pardon! J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'attendre**

_« Embrasse-moi. »_

Gohan la fixa longuement, le regard sérieux. Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation qu'elle vit dans ses prunelles noires; non, c'était plutôt de la crainte, de l'inquiétude. Peut-être de ne plus la revoir…

Et puis Videl sentit sa main chaude se poser sur sa joue, relever doucement sa tête en arrière. Il se pencha alors, lentement, tandis que son autre main vint se poser sur son bas du dos, l'attirant gentiment mais fermement contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, presque à l'unisson; le sang leur montait à la tête. La tension grimpait – le désir aussi. Il lui lança un dernier regard, plein d'intensité et d'une certaine impatience – et plongea enfin pour l'embrasser.

Son baiser était timide, et incroyablement doux. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le visage du garçon, savourant cette agréable chaleur qui envahissait tout son être. Gohan la serra fort contre lui, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses gestes, l'embrassant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur; il avait besoin d'elle, de ce contacte, de cette étreinte… elle pouvait le ressentir, et Videl avait tout autant besoin de lui.

Elle répondit au baiser avec tout autant de ferveur, ses doigts s'agrippant aux cheveux étonnamment doux de l'adolescent, tous deux s'accrochant à ce moment de passion. Ils avaient besoin d'oublier tous leurs soucis, cet ennemi surpuissant, le combat imminent, la possibilité de ne plus se revoir… Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'oublier tout cela, de se perdre dans cette étreinte et ce baiser de plus en plus intense.

Videl gémit lorsque Gohan glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour trouver la sienne, intensifiant le baiser. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et la jeune fille se demanda distraitement quand est-ce qu'il les lui avait détachés. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit sa main continuer lentement le long de son cou, passant par son épaule, son bras, pour s'arrêter sur sa taille, lui donnant des frissons tout le long. Il se détacha de ses lèvres après un moment, la fixant avec cette même intensité en reprenant son souffle.

À peine quelques instants plus tard, il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort contre lui, intensifiant le baiser. Videl s'accrocha encore à ses cheveux, le maintenant en place, savourant ce moment.

Ce que nos amoureux ignoraient, c'était que Trunks avait été envoyé pour aller chercher Gohan, vu qu'il était temps d'y aller. Alors évidemment, le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande les vit en train de s'embrasser, et se figea un moment. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, Trunks n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Hier encore, ces deux-là étaient furieux et indignés d'apprendre qu'ils finiraient ensemble, et voilà que maintenant, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Il n'en revenait tout bonnement pas.

Il se détourna du jeune couple en rougissant de gêne, retournant vers les autres qui les attendaient. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que ce genre de situation arrivait ? Si un couple se faisait des mamours, il fallait qu'il tombe sur eux par hasard. Et cela incluait, en plus de Gohan et Videl, ses parents et même ceux de Gohan. Tous ces couples étaient pires que des lapins, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en rejoignant les autres.

« Et l'jeune Gohan ? » demanda Goku, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de son fils du passé.

« Il est occupé. On a qu'à y aller sans lui, de toute façon on doit aller chacun de notre côté dans des lieux éparpillés, » fit Trunks en haussant les épaules.

Les autres guerriers acquiescèrent, et tous décollèrent, volant ensemble quelque temps avant de se séparer et aller chacun à sa destination désignée.

Et pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents s'embrassaient toujours.

ooOoo

Gohan volait vers le lieu qu'on lui avait désigné, quelque part vers l'Est. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé juste avant qu'il ne quitte Capsule Corp. Il devait se concentrer sur le combat à venir, il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, qu'il soit prêt à se battre à tout moment.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à son premier baiser. Ni à tous les autres qui avaient suivi.

L'adolescent rougit malgré lui en y repensant. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il avait embrassé Videl… S'il n'y avait pas eu la menace actuelle, il aurait été fou de joie. Mais comment se réjouir alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr de la revoir ?

Cette idée lui serra douloureusement le cœur. Dire qu'il venait à peine de réaliser ses sentiments pour elle, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, alors que leur histoire commençait tout juste. Il refusait de croire qu'il ne reverrait plus Videl, il ne le supporterait pas. Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'ils éliminent ce monstre coûte que coûte, quel qu'il soit.

Il arriva à sa destination, une ville importante à l'Est. Le jeune guerrier se posa sur le toit du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville et attendit. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Attendre. Attendre qu'une attaque survienne, attendre que l'ennemi se manifeste, attendre que l'un des guerriers n'augmente sa puissance pour prévenir les autres.

Pendant cette attente, Gohan laissa malgré lui son esprit vagabonder et se remémorer les derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec Videl…

_Il savoura le goût de ses lèvres pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se retirer. Les yeux toujours fermés, Gohan posa son front contre celui de Videl, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Une de ses mains était sur sa joue, tandis que l'autre était posé sur son dos, la gardant doucement contre lui. Il profita des derniers instants avec elle, essayant de ne pas trop penser à son départ. Il avait tellement envie de rester avec elle, de l'embrasser encore et encore, de la garder près de lui… _

_Mais il était temps d'y aller. Les autres étaient déjà en route, et il ne pouvait pas les laisser se débrouiller sans lui, d'autant qu'il était l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux. Il devait les aider, et sauver la Terre._

_« Videl… »_

_Les doigts de la jeune fille se resserrèrent sur son vêtement, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou, se blottissant contre lui. Gohan la serra fort dans ses bras, se cachant dans sa longue chevelure brune. Elle sentait si bon… Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la laisser._

_« Promets-moi de revenir. » murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion._

_Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. « Je te le promets. »_

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore quelques temps, tous deux souhaitant retarder le départ de Gohan. Mais il était temps d'y aller…_

_Il se redressa, lui caressant la joue en lui souriant tristement. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, les lèvres qui tremblaient un peu. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il l'embrassa encore, tout doucement. Une toute dernière fois._

_« Attends-moi… » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, et il se força à s'écarter. Ils se regardèrent longuement, se souriant tristement. Avec un dernier signe, Gohan commença à léviter. Avant de s'envoler, il lui dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

_« Dès que je reviens, je t'apprends à voler ! »_

Gohan rit doucement en y repensant. Les yeux de Videl s'étaient illuminés à ce moment-là, et elle avait souri largement d'anticipation en lui répondant :

_« T'as intérêt ! »_

Et c'était avec des éclats de rire qu'il s'était envolé.

Il soupira. Qui sait combien de temps cela allait prendre pour éliminer cette menace ? Il allait devoir être loin de Videl en attendant, et elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il voulait être avec elle, passer du temps avec elle, rire avec elle… L'embrasser. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser encore… de l'entendre soupirer son nom, de la serrer fort contre lui…

Mais à moins que l'autre monstre surpuissant n'attaque maintenant, il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir retrouver sa… petite amie ?

Il s'empourpra à cette pensée. Puis secoua vivement la tête, s'éclairant les idées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Il devait rester concentrer sur l'ennemi.

ooOoo

Après le départ de Gohan, Videl était allée directement s'isoler dans sa chambre. Seulement, cette pièce ne faisait que lui rappeler la nuit dernière, le comportement de Gohan qu'elle avait trouvé si étrange, et puis son étreinte… sans parler de son réveil ce matin, près de lui, blottie dans ses bras puissants qui ne voulaient la libérer.

Elle s'effondra sur le matelas, serrant un oreiller contre elle. Manquait plus que ça, il avait gardé l'odeur si particulière du jeune homme… Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à le sortir de sa tête.

Dire qu'il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle ne parvenait absolument pas à s'imaginer avec lui, et encore moins se marier et avoir des enfants avec lui, comme leurs homologues du futurs.

_« Ben… Je l'aime. »_

Les paroles de cette autre Videl lui revinrent à l'esprit; la jeune mariée les avait prononcées avec tant de simplicité, comme une évidence. Et elles lui avaient paru si improbables et absurdes – _complètement_ _impossible_.

Et pourtant…

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'était sans doute un peu trop tôt pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait – tout se passait vraiment trop vite entre Gohan et elle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Elle se sentait tellement désemparée.

Mais malgré tout, elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans ce garçon à présent.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses bras se resserrèrent sur l'oreiller tandis que sa mémoire lui rejouait leur toute première rencontre. Le regard paniqué qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait pris comme la conséquence du braquage qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle avait été si loin de la vérité. C'était lui qui avait stoppé les cambrioleurs ce matin-là, déguisé en « Combattant Doré » comme on l'appelait en ville – et il avait simplement eu peur qu'elle l'ait vu à l'œuvre. C'était plutôt drôle, quand elle y repensait… Et elle ne lui avait presque pas prêté attention, une fois qu'il s'était avéré être un témoin inutile.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils en seraient là aujourd'hui ?

Ses pensées la ramenèrent irrémédiablement à leurs baisers langoureux, enflammés, juste avant qu'il ne s'envole vers l'Est… L'adolescente s'empourpra rapidement à ce souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire – ses mots doux, ses soupires, son odeur envoutante, ses petites caresses, oh, et ses lèvres… Si tendres par moments, mais pourtant si avides parfois, si brûlantes de passion et de désir… Elle n'oublierait jamais ses premiers baisers avec Gohan, et elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit de l'embrasser – vraiment pas. Jamais elle ne pourrait le regretter, malgré ce contexte déprimant.

C'était un fait : elle ne savait pas si Gohan allait revenir saint et sauf, ni même quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pu le laisser partir ainsi, alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Et en voyant leurs homologues du futur s'embrasser, eux qui étaient si manifestement amoureux, la jeune fille avait voulu au moins connaître cela…

Resserrant son emprise sur son oreiller, Videl chercha un peu de réconfort en respirant profondément les draps encore faiblement imprégné du parfum du garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

« T'as intérêt à revenir entier, crétin de Gohan, » marmonna-t-elle contre le coussin. Mais au fond, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était qu'il soit là et la serre fort dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avec cet oreiller. Seulement tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour le moment, c'était l'attendre.

ooOoo

Ah, comme ces êtres inférieurs pouvaient être abrutis. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il ne n'avait pas remarqué leur petit manège ? Enfin, ils avaient l'excuse de ne pas savoir à qui ils avaient à faire…

Il allait devoir y remédier, en bonne et due forme.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Note de fin : Et voilà enfin la scène de baiser ou devrais-je dire des baisers tant attendue (enfin je l'espère!) de nos deux tourtereaux! Pour la peine je l'ai faite bien longue héhé... J'espère que cela vous a plu; n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. :)_


End file.
